Strings of the broken violen
by Silver Unicorn
Summary: Diamond can't take it any more, he has become weak and his body and his mind has been slowly dieing.


Authors notes: I wrote this story so long ago ok here's how it happened ** flashback starts off in the traditional boring flashback way** I was cleaning my room and bam I found this story in one of my old 7th grade note book and I was like whooaaa I wrote this good dang!! So nuff of me blabbing on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: uh yeah I own nothing  
  
In a room, dark and narrow with white pillars a lining the sides. A crystal ball is sitting in the center of a blood red carpet leading up a few stairs. Pacing back and forth is Prince Diamond, with a stern look on his face he talking and waving his arms around. " .And further more we will not have any more losses to the Sailor Scouts! I just can't get more and more monsters they don't grow on trees.." Diamond stopped talking and stood still his eyes traveled over towards his mentors. Sapphire was leaning against a pillar his eyes were closed, obviously he was a-sleep because he was drooling and snoring loudly. Emerald was filing her nails she put her file away, and pulled out a bottle of green nail polish and happily started to paint them. But just then she looked over at the sleeping Sapphire and got an evil glint in her eyes. She painted a mustache and glasses on his pale face. She clasped her hands over her mouth so she won't laugh and ruin the moment of shear revenge. Rubies was sitting chest first on the floor. He ran his fingers threw his dark red hair, eyes fixed on his magazine. He turned it side ways the turned the page. His eyes almost popped out of his head, then he managed to make a small smile. Diamond could only imagine what he was reading. Diamond knowing they weren't paying attention said.  
  
" You are dismissed!" Sapphire snapped awake and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Emerald burst into tears and started laughing like a crazed ferret. Rubies looked up and closed his magazine and quickly jumped up, he straitened his clothes and disappeared into the shadows. Emerald contained her self from her laughter and ran up and gave Diamond a kiss on the check and disappeared as well. Sapphire walked up to Diamond with a puzzled look on his face and said  
  
" What was that all about? I swear she gets stranger every day" Diamond gave a small smile took a mirror out of his pocket and held it up to sapphires face so he could see. Sapphire's eyes widened in amazement " EMERALD!!!!" he screamed and ran into the shadows. Diamond knew he was probably going to kill her but he didn't try to stop sapphire in his quest for blood. Plus Emerald was really getting on his nerves. She never listened to him at all. Neither did Rubies but he never listened to anyone anyway. Diamond let out a tired sigh as he sat down in his chair; he put his elbow on the armrest, and rested his head on his hand. Dark circles were forming under the prince's beautiful blue tired eyes. He hadn't slept in months, and could feel himself physically falling apart.  
  
" Those damn Sailor Scouts" he mumbled, " it's all their fault." Diamond was up every night racking his brain for new plans to win against those pesky Scouts, and still his plans never worked. All he wanted to do was sleep in his bed, like his brother.  
  
"Sapphire you're so lucky, you're so lucky that you get to sleep every night not worrying about what is going to happen to you in the morning I envy you so." he sleepily said. His eyelids were too weighty to keep open anymore; slowly he started to seal them. Just then the crystal ball in the middle of the room started to float and Wiseman appeared.  
  
" Prince Diamond you must stay alert, if you don't we can lose this battle." Diamond groaned like a child after summer vacation was over and he had to go back to school.  
  
" Wiseman." he complained " I haven't had sleep in months, I grow weaker by the hour, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Diamond blinked his eyes slowly, because his vision started to blur and he was getting dizzy. Wiseman sighed and disappeared in to the darkness, he too was having doubts on the whole situation. Diamond decided to take a walk around the palace, to try to clear his mind. He was tripping on his own feet the whole was on his walk, he weakly leaned on one of the pillars near by. His breathing became shorter, and he was choking on the very air it's self. He slid down the pillar, because his legs were too weak to support his weight. Diamond put his head against the smooth cold marble to try and ease the pounding in his head. Wiseman's voice was still ringing in his ears.  
  
" You must stay focused" he heard his mind replay.  
  
" I.. Ca..n't." He choked out before he was plunged into the darkness. 


End file.
